


Phone Call

by BuzzCat



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, Gen, Phone Call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuzzCat/pseuds/BuzzCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by preludeinz: Darcy needs to be bailed out of jail by Tony!Dad?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Call

_“Dad?”_

“Darcy?”

_“Yeah, it’s me. Say, um, what’re you up to right now?”_

“Science. Lots of science. Technology.”

_“Cool. How fast do you think you could get downtown?”_

“…why?”

_“I may or may not be in jail.”_

“You either are or are not in jail.”

_“I am.”_

“Darcy Marie Lewis, you SWORE to Pepper that we would stay out of jail while she was out of the country.”

_“Yeah well, it’s not my fault Jane felt like trespassing to get some sort of super-important reading for her Rainbow Bridge.”_

“Is Dr. Foster there too?”

_“Yeah. She used her phonecall to try to get a hold of Thor, but it didn’t work.”_

“So I’m your only hope of getting bailed out?”

_“Yep. Hey, they’re saying I have to get off the phone and Jane looks like she’s going to start a fight, I gotta go. Can you bring bail money?”_

“Yeah, I’ll send Rhodey down.”

_“Sounds good. Thanks Dad!”_

“You’re on your own to explain this to Pepper.”

_“Thanks for having my back.”_


End file.
